Boppin' Lovey-Dovey Sleepover!
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Surprise untuk alienku tersayang


**Happy birthday to my boppin' alien, Hina-chan~**

**Karena ku belum punya satu pun merch-mu dan juga kebetulan lagi agak gabut**

**Makanya kutulis ini oneshot buat perayaan ultahmu, ehe**

* * *

**Boppin' Lovey-Dovey Sleepover!**

Ting tong! Bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Yahoo, Aya-_chan_~ ini aku, aku~!" seru si pemencet bel dengan girang seperti biasa.

Aku hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkahnya dari _intercom_.

"Iya, sabar~ ini sedang kubukakan pintunya!" balasku sok galak.

"Maaf mengganggu~" dia mengucap salam dengan riang begitu aku membukakan pintu.

Iya, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus kekasihku di idol band Pastel*Palettes, Hikawa Hina-_chan_. Soal hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih sebenarnya kami rahasiakan dari agensi kami, sih, hihihi…

"Sepi amat, orang-orang rumahmu pada ke mana? Baru juga aku mau PDKT ke calon mertua dan adik iparku." Komentar Hina-_chan_.

"_Mou_… apaan, sih? Baru juga datang sudah sok ingin merayuku." Balasku sambil membawakan sebagian barangnya ke kamarku. "Lagian ini kamu bawa apaan aja, sih?! Mau menginap semalam saja kesannya kayak mau kabur dari rumah!"

"Hmm… buah tangan untuk orang-orang rumahmu, beberapa papan permainan, juga cemilan." Ujar Hina-_chan_ sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Dasar, tumben-tumbennya kamu repot-repot begini…" desahku. "Padahal mah kalau cemilan di sini juga banyak."

"Hayooo, ketahuan deh dietnya sering batal di tengah jalan terus~" goda Hina-_chan_ dengan _smug face_-nya yang menyebalkan.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil meremas-remas pelan salah satu payudaraku. "Ah, benar juga, sih… kelihatan dari dada Aya-_chan_ yang semakin besar~"

"Da—dasar mesum!" seruku malu sekaligus kesal sambil mundur teratur darinya. Sialnya, di belakangku ada tembok sehingga mempermudah Hina-_chan_ untuk terus menggodaku.

"Heeee? Bukannya kita sering melakukan yang lebih dari ini, A-ya-_chan_~?" Hina-_chan_ menahanku di tembok.

Kemudian Hina-_chan_ menjilati bibirnya. "Kebetulan lagi enggak ada orang di sini, apa sekarang saja kita lakukan?"

"He—hentikan… aku memintamu menginap bukan karena itu…" kataku dengan air mata menetes karena Hina-_chan_ terus-terusan menjahiliku.

"Ah, Aya-_chan_ mah enggak seru gitu aja udah nangis!" dengus Hina-_chan_ sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya dengan cuek.

"Hina-_chan_ nyebelin…" gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Iya, iya, maaf, deh~ ahahahaha~" ucap Hina-_chan_ sambil merangkul kemudian mengecup pipiku.

"Oh ya, Aya-_chan_ udah mandi sore?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Udah." Jawabku jutek.

"Ih, kok enggak nungguin aku dulu?"

"Maaf saja, ya. Aku enggak mau masih sore sudah 'diserang' sama Hina-_chan_." Tukasku.

"Dih, gitu… Aya-_chan_ sekarang mah jutek kayak Chisato-_chan_." Dengus Hina-_chan_.

"Lebih baik mencegah daripada masih sore pinggangku sudah sakit gara-gara Hina-_chan_." Lanjutku.

"Jadi, intinya hari ini aku enggak dapat jatah, nih?" rajuknya.

Aku membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua lengan.

"Aku ingin menikmati _quality time_ denganmu tanpa berhubungan intim, Hina-_chan_." Jelasku.

"Eeeeh? Jadi, aku juga enggak boleh mencium Aya-_chan_?!" protesnya.

Aku menggaruk pipiku, wajahku memanas.

"Kalau hanya pelukan atau ciuman… aku enggak masalah, kok."

"Syukurlah~! Kalau sama sekali enggak boleh 'kan enggak akan _run-run-run_ malam ini!" seru Hina-_chan_ lega sambil memelukku erat.

"_Mou_… sudah, ah! Cepat mandi sana!" kataku risih.

"Iyaaaa~" Hina-_chan_ menurutiku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"_Cake_ ini _run-run-run_ banget enaknya~!" seru Hina-_chan_ begitu memakan satu suapan _cake_ yang kubuat untuk _dessert_.

"Be—begitu, ya? Ehehehehe…" dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Wah, ini buatan Aya-_chan_? Hebaaat~!" puji Hina-_chan_ dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku agak kesulitan membuatnya makanya aku minta Lisa-_chan_ dan Tsugumi-_chan_ mengajariku…" ujarku.

"Mereka 'kan hanya mengajari, tapi intinya sebagian besar Aya-_chan_ yang berjuang membuatnya, 'kan?" kata Hina-_chan_. "Percaya diri sedikit, dong!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Iya, Hina-_chan_ benar."

_Inilah salah satu sisi yang kusukai dari alien jenius satu ini…_

"Hina-_chan_, mau kupotongkan lagi _cake-_nya?" tawarku.

"Eh? Masih ada? Mau, mau! Aku masih lapar!" jawabnya dengan mulut belepotan krim.

Aku menyeka krim di sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu. "Hina-_chan_ makannya seperti anak kecil saja."

Hina-_chan_ seketika membatu, mungkin dia agak kaget karena tiba-tiba aku mendekatinya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu memotongkan _cake_ untuknya lagi.

* * *

Usai makan, kami pun menuju ke kamarku untuk menonton film bersama. Karena aku kalah _janken_, jadilah kami menonton film horror.

"Aya-_chan_, ini bahkan baru pembukaannya saja, lho…" ucapnya dengan nada meledek. "Masa' sudah ngumpet terus di belakangku begitu?"

"Bi—biarin daripada aku kaget!" aku ngeles.

Hina-_chan_ menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Ya sudah, lah. Sekali-sekali aku jadi kelihatan keren walaupun hanya menjadi tameng _jump scare_."

"_Bakka_ Hina-_chan_." Dengusku sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Biar _bakka_, tapi Aya-_chan_ tetap suka, 'kan~?" balas Hina-_chan_ sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku. "Ah, enaknya~ sofa Maruyama memang lembut~"

"Rese, ah!" gerutuku sambil mencubit lengannya.

"_Ittai_, _ittai_, _ittai_! Hahahaha, maaf deh~" ringis Hina-_chan_.

* * *

Meski aku berkali-kali menjerit dengan heboh di setiap adegan _jump scare_, Hina-_chan_ tidak pernah sekalipun meledekku yang ada dia malah mengusap kepalaku agar aku lebih tenang.

Senangnya… aku tidak tahu kalau Hina-_chan_ bisa bersikap selembut ini.

Tidak terasa film pun selesai. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Hina-_chan_ bermain _board game_ sambil ngemil dan mengobrol. Pokoknya, aku harus tetap membuatnya melek sampai jam 12 malam tiba.

"Aku senang, Hina-_chan_." Kataku.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. "Hmm… karena?"

"Hina-_chan_ baik banget padaku malam ini."

Hina-_chan_ tergelak. "Jadi, biasanya aku jahat, ya~?"

"Iya, habis Hina-_chan_ menjahiliku terus, sih!"

"Ya, aku 'kan senang menjahili Aya-_chan_ karena kamu beda dari yang lain~!"

"Maksudnya beda?"

"Enggak, ah. Aku enggak mau bilang~!"

"Eeeeh? Ih, Hina-_chan_ mah!"

"Nanti Aya-_chan_ ngambek kalau aku jujur, hehehe." Ujar Hina-_chan_ sambil nyengir.

Aku menangkap kurang lebih maksudnya sehingga aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"_Nee_, Hina-_chan_."

"Hmm?"

"Kok, Hina-_chan_ bisa suka padaku yang penuh kekurangan ini, sih?" tanyaku. "Kenapa Hina-_chan_ jatuh cinta padaku dan yang diajak jadian malah aku, bukan Sayo-_chan_?"

Hina-_chan_ tampak berpikir keras. Hihihi, aku paling suka melihatnya kebingungan seperti itu. Hina-_chan_ hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi ini saat memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak logis, seperti percintaan.

"Ya, intinya beda lah perasaan cintaku pada _onee-chan_ dan perasaanku pada Aya-_chan_." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Bedanya di mana, hayooo?"

"Untuk _onee-chan_ ya untuk _onee-chan_, untuk Aya-_chan_ ya untuk Aya-_chan_." Kemudian Hina-_chan_ mulai melakukan pose sok ganteng andalan Kaoru-_san_. "Intinya, ya seperti itu artinya~"

"Pffft, ahahahahaha!" aku tertawa lepas.

"Eh, kok malah ketawa? Aku udah serius mikirnya lho ini…" dengus Hina-_chan_.

"Enggak apa-apa, kocak aja gitu. Khas Hina-_chan_ banget jawabannya, fufufu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku yang tanya." Tukas Hina-_chan_.

"Kenapa Aya-_chan_ suka padaku dan jadiannya denganku, bukan dengan Chisato-_chan_?"

Aku terkesiap. "Sebentar, jadi selama ini kamu pikir aku ada rasa ke Chisato-_chan_?"

"Kalian 'kan ke mana-mana bareng terus, walau intensitas barengnya Aya-_chan_ masih kalah dari Kanon-_chan_, sih…"

"Hina-_chan_ memangnya enggak tahu, ya?"

"Enggak tahu soal apa?"

"Meski Chisato-_chan_ selalu bersikap dingin pada Kaoru-_san_, sebenarnya Chisato-_chan_ sudah lama menaruh hati padanya." Jelasku.

"Kalau dia memang suka, kenapa dia harus jutek ke Kaoru-_kun_?"

"Chisato-_chan_ kesal karena Kaoru-_san_ banyak berubah terlebih semenjak mengenal karya-karya Shakespeare." Ujarku muram.

"A—ah, begitu rupanya…"

"Tapi syukurlah berkat pementasan Romeo-Juliet untuk merayakan ulang tahun klub teater Haneoka waktu itu, mereka sedikit demi sedikit jadi lebih dekat kembali." Kataku. "Ini semua dari curhatan Chisato-_chan_ padaku, lho."

"Iya, ya… 'kan sayang kalau mereka harus menjauh hanya karena salah satu dari mereka berubah." Tanggap Hina-_chan_.

Hina-_chan_ menghela napas. "Kata Maya-_chan_, persona pangerannya Kaoru-_kun_ itu diciptakannya untuk melindungi dirinya yang sebenarnya pemalu dan penakut."

"Intinya, sih… Kaoru-_kun_ hanya berusaha kuat karena absennya Chisato-_chan_ semenjak mereka pisah sekolah begitu lulus dari SD." Ujar Hina-_chan_.

"Eh? Itu Hina-_chan_ malah lebih tahu dari aku." Komentarku.

"Iya, dong~ koneksiku 'kan banyak~" gelak Hina-_chan_. "Namanya juga ketua osis, fufufu~"

"Alah, belagu. Itu informasi juga dapetnya dari Maya-_chan_ juga padahal." Dengusku.

Kami pun tertawa.

* * *

"Wah, sudah mau jam 12." Kata Hina-_chan_. "Tidur, yuk. Aku ngantuk…"

"Tu—tunggu sebentar, Hina-_chan_!" pekikku sambil menarik lengannya.

"Hmm? Apa lagi, Aya-_chan_?"

"Se—selamat ulang tahun!" seruku sambil memberikan kado yang kubungkus dengan kertas bermotif _boppin' jelly cat_, maskotnya Hina-_chan_.

"Terima kasih, Aya-_chan_~! Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanya Hina-_chan_ yang jadi bersemangat lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Eh? _Smartwatch_? Aya-_chan_, ini 'kan mahal…" Hina-_chan_ tiba-tiba merasa sungkan.

"Enggak apa-apa, daripada Hina-_chan_ dimarahi terus di agensi karena sering terlambat dan nyasar..." kataku. "Di jam itu ada fungsi alarm dan GPS, aku harap bisa berguna untuk Hina-_chan_…"

"Hina-_chan_ enggak suka, ya?" tanyaku sedih.

Hina-_chan_ memelukku erat kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Aya-_chan_." Ucapnya. "Ini hadiah terbaik, pasti akan kupakai!"

"U—untuk suara alarm-nya…"

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku pakai suara Sayo-_chan_…" ujarku.

Mata Hina-_chan_ berbinar. "Eeeeh? Hebat? Kok, bisa?!"

Aku berdehem. "Ra—rahasia…"

"Wah, pantas saja saat onee-_chan_ menelepon tadi dia enggak mau jawab begitu kutanya soal kelakuan aneh Aya-_chan_!" jelas Hina-_chan_. "Rupanya kalian bersekongkol, ya?"

"'Bersekongkol'? Rasanya kok kayak kami menjahatimu begini, sih…" komentarku.

"Lalu, apa hadiahnya hanya ini?" tanya Hina-_chan_ kemudian.

"E—eh?"

"Pita yang tidak biasa kamu kenakan itu pasti ada maksudnya, ya 'kan~?" selidik Hina-_chan_.

Dengan wajah merah padam aku pun berkata, "Hadiah selanjutnya adalah aku! Be—bercanda, ding…"

Hina-_chan_ menyeringai dan mendorongku hingga aku terbaring di bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, _itadakimasu_~" ucapnya dengan senyum licik khasnya.

"Eh, aku 'kan hanya bercanda!"

"Aku enggak dengar~"

Dan Hina-_chan_ pun melucuti pakaianku dari atas sampai bawah.

***wik-wik-wik on progress***

* * *

**Ehe~ *lenny face***


End file.
